HAPPY B'DAY DAYA SIR
by A Learning PEN
Summary: Belated B'day gift from my side... Happy b'day Daya sir :-) ... Peep inside


HEY EVERYONE :-)

ADVANCE SORRY FOR GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES:-)

SORRY AGAIN NO EDITING :-)

_Actually I started writing this a month ago for Daya Sirs B'day_

_I could not complete it on time__._

_Then I forgot how to end, so it became an unexpected OS. Now this is something but what is it you read and tell_

_*FINGER CROSS*_

* * *

B'day Gift

...

Person : Abhijeet tum ko yaad hai na

Abhijeet : Kya yaad hai daya

Daya (pouted) : Bosssssssssssss...

He laughed at his buddies childish act "Yaad hai bhai Yaad hai " Said while laughing

Daya (takes a Hashhh) : Acha hai yaad hai tumko

Abhijeet smiled : Pichle 1 Mahine se sahab kaan pe tape recorder jaise baaj rhe hai B'day B'day Yaad kaise nhi hoga.

Daya (said with false anger) : Kya hai Bhai Ho na Phir Itne Din se Hum sab ek saath Baithe nhi Mere b'day main mujhe Family Reunion chaiye Sab Jaan Gape Marenge baith ke Bina kisi Tension ke.

Abhijeet Looked at his buddy's Sparking eyes while saying all this, He was Aware His Little Buzz Always desires family love so he tries every possible way to maintain every relation.

Abhijeet : Acha bhai ab Chale so jaye Warna kal sote rhenge Janab reunion main

Daya (hurriedly said) : Chalo-chalo so jaate hai chalo.

He dragged Abhijeet With himself pushed him to his room, went his own. Abhijeet shooked his head : Had hai janab ka bhi.

_**December, 11**_

Everyone was present at duo residence to wish their deary sir. All remain free and loaf today as the Special bureau is on work in the bureau with some new trainees.

All were present to celebrate, Girls were giggling working in the kitchen while boys were busy in decoration Daya was smiling talking with everyone Abhijeet was instructing everyone.

Abhijeet : Chalo bhai kaam baad main phele breakfast

All nodded in yess, Oldie duo was absent due to some work.

Freddy : Sir Aapka B'day aur Special bureau Aa gaya acha hua warna laga tha File aur interrogation main chala jayega apka B'day.

Daya : Haan yr Laga tho mujhko bhi kaala Jayega B'day iss baar.

Abhijeet Listen : Maar kahyega Faltu shabd(word) Jubaan se nikale, Special Bureau Trainee le aaya hum sabko jada time mil gaya acha hai thik agar na BHi aate tho Sahab Ka B'day Kaala Nhi jaata samjhe.

Daya looked at him with great love Just nodded While other Admires their Relation but their happiness disturbed by a phone call

Abhijeet looked at his Phone, All turns their graze to him in tension He looked at all Assured him : Aata hoon abhi attend karke

All nodded

Pankaj : Kahi bureau Se tho nhi

Purvi : Nhi yrr aaj kaam ka Mood nhi

Tarika Nodded : Haan yr,

Daya sat with sad mood as a senior Officer he can't say like this in front of his Junior. (pov) Case nhi god jii plss

Abhijeet came to lawn, All looked at him "boss"

He looked at his team : Relax kisi kaam se nhi jaan tum sabko

Daya Alert : Tum sab ko matlab

Abhijeet looked at him : D...aya Woh Kaam hai mujhe

"Jana Hoga" Daya Completed his sentence

Abhijeet : Dekh yr main aa rha hoon please tu Aise

Daya : Special Bureau Bhi senior Inspector Abhijeet ke bina nhi chal rhi hai Ab (in teasing + Angry tone)

Abhijeet : Bhai Khabri ka call hai

Freddy : Kal chale jayige sir

Abhijeet : Duty First Freddy. He Moved

Daya listen His Words : Aur bhai, Tumhari Family sorry jisko sirf bolne ke liye blte ho woh

Abhijeet : Duty se baad main sab daya... Sab (Looked direct in his eyes)

Daya : Hum sab Zero hai na tumhare liye

Abhijeet : Bakwass nhi daya B'day hai tumhara Khusi-khusi Enjoy karo kaam Niptake aata hoon Aur phir sab hai thodi der main aata hoon. He moved Outside sat in his Car sped up

Daya looked him Going, He feels like break every thing But all are looking at him so he controled

Daya : Boss tho kaam ke aage kuch nhi janta chalo hum sab enjoy karte hai.

All smiled again involved himself in chit-chat but B'day Boy was not happy like before.

At NIGHT

All are waiting for Abhijeet sir as B'day Boy is not ready to cut Cake, Oldie Duo enters

: Dekhna Hum late ho jayenge Aur sab tumhari galti hai Pradyuman

Acp sir : Aree Main ne kya kiya ganto se gift tum decised nhi kar paye

Salunkhe : Woh jho bhi ho

Both entered inside, But senerio was not so lively more over B'day Boy was sitting with Long face on window grazing road. Acp sir looked at his Officers Than Asked from eyes "kya hua"

Freddy (answered) : Woh Abhijeet sir Dupahar se kahi chale gaye kaam se Daya sir miss Kar rhe hai unko.

Purvi : Haan sir itni muskil ka Off tha aaj bhi sir pata nhi kiis kaam se gaye hua.

Acp sir looked at clock showing 9:30

Acp sir : dupahar se gaya aisa kya kaam

Salunkhe : Student tumhara hai Boss kaam -kaam bass Phir Kisi ke emotions kitne hurt hai koi matlab nhi Bache ka dil thod rha hai huuhuu...

Daya looked at all His eyes dwell with tears (pov) : Boss aisa bhi kya kaam.

He felt himself alone in between millions of People... Just like his old orphange days.

All were waiting Sitting as No one dares to say the Bear to cut the cake celebrate his B'day Without Big Bear.

Time Showing 11:15

Now only 45 minutes left, Acp sir took Command in his hand.

Acp sir : Daya cake cut kar lo beta hum sab hai na

Daya : Boss nhi sir (heavy voice)

Salunkhe (soft tone): Kyu bhai Boss hi sab kuch hai kya hum kuch nhi

Daya nodded in no : Boss ne Promise Kiya tha aaj enjoy karenge Koi kaam nhi chutti phir bhi chala gaya (sobbed)

Acp : Kaam se gaya hai na

Daya : Sabhi khabri ko message kiya main uske Kisi Ke sath nhi hai.

Acp : Phir

Daya : Gaya hoga mission ki file Dene uss dcp ko... Dono ek dusre ki company enjoy kar rhe honge Huhhhuuu.

All shooked their head Mean while Time Running Fastly but no sign of abhijeet

12: 45

All prays in heart

Freddy (pov): Hey bhagwaam plase Abhijjeet sir ko bhj do

Purvi (pov): Please air aa iaye abb

Rajat (pov): Kha hai aap sir aaye aab

Pankaj (pov): Bhook lagi hai sir par daya sir ite dukhi hai khaya bhi nhi jaa rha please aa jaye

...

A Car Stopped with halt person almost runs out from it, "Daya"

All looked at him with great relief, including daya Person directly went near to angry bear "I am Sorry Yarr I know promise kiya tha I am Sorry really sorry yr"

Daya looked at him from corner of his eyes than turns his graze, Abhijeet found no sign of Apology acceptence changed his way

Abhijeet : Acha thik hai nhi maaf karna mat kar cake cut karle Please

Daya : Humpfff ... huuhhhh

Abhijeet : Please mere Daya please Sab wait kar rhe mere liye nhi tho sabke liye please

Daya Nodded in yes : Sabke liye Kar rha Hoon

Abhijeet nodded in yess : Haan ...

He cuts the cake fed every one excluding Abhijeet who sign heavly as apology from his little bear was quiet difficult. But some where in heart daya was Happy on last moment yet timely return of his BIG B.

...

Abhijeet tried but daya ignored him, Abhijeet sat on his knees : I AM SORRY DAYA...

Daya was Stunt on this act, He runs towards him unfolded his hand : Boss Kya kar rhe ho It's Ok Utho chalo

"I am sorry yaar"

Daya smiled : Aree yaar naraz bhi nhi rhene dena tum chalo ab.

Abhijeet again Enviroment Changed from soggy dull to Fullest of life. Daya notice Mobile Ringing (pov) "HQ se phone Itni Raat ko boss ke phone pe kyu" He attend the call

_ON call_

"Hello S.I. Abhijeet You was right Video in which Inspector Daya was taking Bribe Was Morphed and edited He's innocent "

"Thank you for Ur corrporation in Investigation Sorry for disturbance "

Daya was stunt after Listing this, he looked at his Buddy who was serving everyone and smiling with them A tear slipped from his eyes (pov) : Kis Mitti ke ho Boss sab Apne andar rakh lete ho Andaja hai mujhe kis tension aur daud -bhag karke aa rhe ho, Phir bhi ek baar naam nhi liya Ulata sorry bola mujhe.

Abhijeet looked at him staring : aree Tum waha Kyu khade ho... Ayo bhai Enjoy karo Khao aake (dragged him) Baitho

Start serving him too Daya hugs him tightly Abhijeet first shocked than he too hugs him tight.

" Sorry Abhijeet and thank u"

Abhijeet frowns "Emotional Baad main hona mere bhai chalo kaho aur btao kaisa hai"

All looked at him Salunkhe said : Bhai lado Phir aake hug karke maan jao acha hai

Daya wiped his tears : Nhi dr. Sahab Abhijeet se bhaut din tak ruth ne plan tha Par aap sab nhi jante abhijeet kya karke aaya hai

Abhijeet looked at him shock "Hey Daya Hum baad main baat karte hai abhi enjy karte hai hm" But daya pais no heed.

"Mere upar Bribe Ka Aarop tha Kisi ne meri Morphed video HQ bheji thi, Phone switch off tha mera Abhijeet ko bulaya tha Pooch thak ke liye"

All looked at abhijeet with great Love and respect. Acp sir came forward

Acp : Puri Baat btao Abhijeet kha se aa rhe ho.

Abhijeet hide his eyes : Woh sir HQ se.

Acp : Kyu gaye the (strict tone)

Abhijeet : Sir ... woh.. Daya Abhi political protest main safe gaurd dene ke liye gaya tha.

Acp : Haan tho

Abhijeet : Kisi ne Usspe Political leader jiski raley thi usko marne ke BRIBE kisi ne video bna ke bhja tha par (hurridly clear suspense) woh morph tha

Acp: Yeh baat HQ phele check nhi kiye thi kya.

Abhijeet (annoyed) : Woh sab nhi janta sir HQ Se phone aaya tha main gaya wahi sab time lag gaya.

Acp : Kyu Bhai Kitna time lagta hai ek video morph hai ki nhi pata karne main subha se Raat hoti hai.

Abhijeet : Main pura matter fix karke aaya hoon sir Kyu mujhe Daya ke liye koi Pareshaani nhi chaiye.

Salunkhe : Tho kaun tha

Abhijeet : Kalia Kahi se local video utha ke Morph karke HQ bhej diya Aur DCP ko tho bass CID pe phoot ne ka Mauka Chaiye. (sign carelessly)

All understand, It was not a blunder but OUR respectable DCP sir created scene Like it was a Biggest blunder.

Daya : Btaa sakte the main chalta.

Abhijeet : Muhje Kuch cheezo pe Sawal sune main aur jawab dene main Koi dilchaspi nhi hai Daya B'day hai celebrate karo.

Daya : Acha hai Dilchaspi nhi hai.

Abhijeet went to his room, Came back with a Bag Forwards : Acha Lo yeh dekho

Daya Make gummpy face : Bahut gande ho jii

Abhijeet Smiled on his childish tone smiled with "Hm pata hai" Ruffle his hairs : Chal Yeh dekh

All smiled how easily abhijeet handle his Chote without any daant and extra dular in front of everyone. Daya too understand His Bade never likes to show his unconditional love for him infornt of everyone... According to him 'kahi koi show off na bol de'

Daya tooks the Bag opens it shocked took out box from bag. Abhijeet already put his hand on his ear indicated to everyone, Everyone looked at both in confusion as One was Lookeing shocked and other was smiling

Daya : BOSSSSSSS!...OnePlus 7T (Glacier Blue)

Abhijeet : Pasand aaya.

Daya : Bahut

Abhijeet forwards Kheer bowl To him : Chal Abb khale phir chala apna phone Hm

Daya : Bos Itna Mehnga

Abhijeet : Kheer se pet nhi bhar rha kya sahab ka... (said while serving everyone, all smiled)

Acp sir : Daya Bhai ka pyaar hai Hm.. menga tho hai bhai par bhai bhai hai na (patted his cheek, he too forward him a Gold plated pen)

Daya looked at the pen, Salunkhe sir to gave him a Wallet.

Salunkhe sir : Waise abhijeet Itna mehnga Bhai daya chhodo tum btao bribe li kya (teased)

Abhijeet nodded his head smiled : Nhi dr. Sahab bass sahab iss phone ke launch pe itne khush the jaise Owner ho company ke, Ab company ka owner tho bnaa nhi sakta socha Phone Ka hi owner bnaa doo.

All said : Shii hai

After sometime everyone went back too their respective home, Now duo was Alone itna Home.

Daya (looked at his phone ) : Boss

Abhijeet : Hm, Idhar aayo

Daya came with, down head...

Abhijeet : Tujhe pata tere nakhre uthna Kitna Pasaand hai, Phir tere nakhre utha ke mujhe maza aata hai samjhe.

Daya : HQ main jaake lad aaye.

Abhijeet : Abby

Daya : Janta hoon tumko mujhe bulane ka bola hoga uss DCP ne jarur tho tum Panga kari hoge usse.

Abhijeet : Hm kiya panga Kyu na Karu bekaar ka bawal Kar rha tha, (stren tone) Abhi sahab Naye phone main Naye game Download karne main dimagh lagaye Main kya karta hoon kya kiya Isse chhode

Daya : P..par

Abhijeet : (closed his eyes) : Daaayaaaa Bol diya na, Koi Faltu discussion nhi Bas Bol diya.

Daya : Huhuuu

Abhijeet looked at him : Allleee mela GUDAAA... idhar aa (hug him forcefully)

Daya to (pov) : Isse phele yeh Pyaar chhod ke Pure gusse main daante baat khatam kar daya.

* * *

HAPPY B'DAY BELATED DAYA SIR :-)

* * *

_THANK U_

_Tho kaisa tha ? _

_please review _

_thank u for ur support :-) _

_R nd R_

_Rhia Dubey_


End file.
